Last Moments
by The Last Letter
Summary: An 18 year old goes to commit suicide. He's angry and hurt. Will anyone stop him? Will he be saved? What happens in his last moments? One-shot


His heart thudded out a jagged rhythm. His breath came in short quick gasps. His feet pounded the ground, carrying him far, far away from the life he had known. The wind rushed through his hair and his thin clothes. A shiver ran through his slight wiry body, but he did not pause. Did not stop to think. He only ran, trying to outrun the emotions.

He was angry. Angry at the world. Hateful. Everything he'd ever had was gone. Everything he'd ever needed had left him. Why had this happened? Didn't he have enough problems? His sister was dead. His parents wrapped up in their work. His best friend dating his worst enemy. His girlfriend had skipped town without a single word to him. And everyone blamed him for her going.

He was sad. His sister was dead. D-e-a-d. She was always understanding, trying to help, even when he forced her away. She never said anything to him, always waited for him to come to her. He could still hear her voice. Soothing him. Making him laugh. Annoying him. She was gone in an instant, because of an accident. He was getting the blame for it. Even though the guy had hit him.

His parents were wrapped up in their work to even see that he was alive anymore. Ever since his sister died. They blamed him. They'd never told him. They never would. All they did was work. He didn't think they ate or slept. He had suspicions that they were trying to starve themselves to death so that they could be with her. His perfect older sister. What about him? Were they just going to leave him alone? Why did she have to die? If it had been him, no one would miss him. Hell, there might not have even been a funeral. Life would go on as it had always been. His sister might mourn him a bit, but his parents would be thankful that she had survived. His best friend would say, "I'm going to miss him," and go back to kissing the brains out of his worst enemy. His girlfriend wouldn't even know. And if she didn't know how could she care?

His girlfriend had been angry at him, but he had no idea why. His world had fallen apart when he heard that her house was empty. That her whole family was gone. Just gone. No one knew when, where or why. No one cared. They didn't feel the loss that he did. For them, she was just another part of the community, and things change. People change. People move on.

But he was stuck in the past with no way to go back. No will to go forward.

He found himself on the cliffs overlooking the river. The usually clear blue water was a stormy rushing gray with white foam to match the skies. The clouds were full with rain, heavy and dark. They stared down at him, reflecting his mood. The whole world around him was still. Holding it's breath, waiting for his next move. He moved from the side of the water to stand on a rock overlooking the waterfall.

The bottom was a long way down. Loud gray water turned white as it smacked the sharp rocks. The gray lion roared, proving its power and heartlessness. He was a take no prisoners animal. No one got out of life. You took your last breath with him. The breeze picked up again and some clear water droplets stuck to his pale arms like diamonds. He looked again at the rushing river. Was he ready to fall into it's current, and be pulled under? Would he free fall and be found impaled on a rock sharper than knives? Would anyone find him at all.

Air filled his lungs. His heart filled his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and if he went through with this, soon he wouldn't be. The wind howled again, whistling through the trees. His hair feel into his eyes, and he carelessly brushed it out of his eyes, like he had done a thousand times before, like he would do no more.

He put his foot into the rushing water, and pulled it back out again. The water and run through him like ice. His hands clenched into fists, and crystal tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the swirling river. No one cared, this shouldn't be this hard. There was nothing left for him to live for. He closed his eyes for the final time, and was hit with a cascade of wonderful memories.

Family picnics.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

When he first me his best friend.

When he and his sister had pillow fights.

The feel of her lips on his stuck in his mind. He could feel the ghostly lips on his, just warm memories. When the eyes once again opened he was hit with the cruelty of the real world, and why he was here. He was here because his life needed to end, for the benefiet of everyone around him. His eyes closed again, and his eyelashes brushed his cheek. More tears fell, but the river growled louder. Nothing would make him more forgiving. He was here to take what he wanted, and he wanted him.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he would give it to him.

He stepped off the rock, his breath knocked out of him at the freezing temperature. His sneakers slipped on the slimy rocks, unseeable under the water. Every step he took brought him closer to the waterfall. Closer to his death. The water played with his fingertips, turning them as cold as they would be in death. The world seemed to be taunting him, playing with him.

"You want to die?" It seemed to say, "We'll show you how death is. You never really knew. This is something you have not learned about."

The wind picked up again, this time to a wailing, mouring scream. It sounded like the scream of a woman crying out for a lover. It was loud, long, and void of hope.

He had two more steps left.

The wind screamed louder, pushing him toward the closest bank.

One more step.

A scream came. It was not the wind. It was human.

He knew he could not look, for if he did he could never go through with it.

_"DANNY!" _His name floated on the settling winds. Footfalls reached his ears. Water whipped at his legs.

_"DANNY!"_ Screamed the same person. Someone was trying to save him. He couldn't allow it. His time on earth was done, yet, he had to wonder, who was bothering to save him?

One eye opened, and he was greeted with a sight that he had been left without for a year.

It was her. The one who had left town, ran away from him. The wind pushed at her long black hair, it streamed behind her, like waves lapping onto the sound. A long black dress covered her slim body, and it impaired her movement. Her pale milky hand stretched toward him.

_"DANNY DON'T DO IT!" _She was sobbing, diamond like tears falling from her large amythest eyes. He hated seeing her cry. But she hated him, why else would she have left without a word?

_"Please."_ The last word was weak. She still had a long way to go before she reached him, and she was so tired. She knew she couldn't make it. She pushed herself, needing to save him. Why else would she have come back?

He turned his face away from her. Away from what he wanted. His foot inched closer, his toe touching nothing but liquid. Air filled his lungs for the final time. Eyes closed for the final time. He tensed the muscles in his legs. His heart beat faster than ever. It climbed from his throat into his mouth. He braced himself, ready to let go.

He hit the water with a large splash. Droplets flew into the air. He came up coughing and spluttering, desperatley trying to get her off of him. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he knew it. She wouldn't move though. Water stuck her hair to her back. Droplets were pushed away as tears moved them.

"Don't jump." Her tears fell from her cheeks to his. He tasted them on his lips. A tiny hand was running through his hair, the other on his shoulder to hold him down.

He couldn't speak. His mouth felt full of cotton. Why was she here? Trying to stop him?

"I didn't meant to hurt you. I called everyday, but you were never there. I wrote letters and letters. I wanted to tell you I was going, but my parents woke me up in the middle of the night and told me. I guess you never heard any of that." His face stayed stony, disbelieving. She had left him. She had no right to try to save him. "I love you. I love you, and I never wanted to leave you."

His lips felt like lead, his heart sank from his mouth to the bottom of his feet. She was only saying this so that he wouldn't jump. The moment he was safely delivered wherever, she would be off again, and he would not see her again.

"I love you Danny!" She pleaded again. He tried again to get up, but she remained steady, holding him down. Worry pulsed in her eyes.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Passion exploded between the two of them. Hr found himself, against his better judgement, putting his hands around her waist, anyway to bring her closer. She obliged, her hands twirled in his hair. He sat up, pulling her onto his lap. Heat covered their bodies. But mostly, peace. Serenity. Something that had evaded them the whole time the whole time they had been apart.

Tiny snowflakes were falling from the sky by the time he stood up, ready to go. Not from this life, but home. Home to where he would make everything right. Talk to his friend, make his parents see that he was still here. He was still alive. He still cared.

"I love you Sam." He finally whispered, taking her hand to pull her up. Her eyes showed nothing but pure love. She hoisted herself up. Her heel caught the edge of an extremely slippery rock.

She fell over the edge, taking him with her. Adrenaline rushed through them as they realized they were about to die. In his last moments he managed to meld her to him, find her lips as they shared their last breaths.

The water welcomed his prisoners home at least.

**It's full of angsty, but I've just had the urge to write it. I feel that it's reall good, but I haven't read it yet. I write it, post it, then around a year later I go back and revise it and fix it. Please R&R I really want feedback on this one.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
